<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pyra's Bunny Dies by Pyrafury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554264">Pyra's Bunny Dies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury'>Pyrafury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gift, OC, TW: Pet Death, pyra - Freeform, soft everyone, very fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyra is usually very composed and calm, so how will the brothers react when she breaks down over the death of her rabbit?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pyra's Bunny Dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretty much this fic happened because my bunny, Sammy, died today and I needed an outlet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pyra is spending dinner with the boys, chatting and laughing and enjoying their company. Suddenly, her phone buzzes in her pocket, prompting her to check it. What she sees makes her heart sink. Pushing her chair away from the table, Pyra politely excuses herself before getting up and making her way to the door.<br/>
“Hey, wait! We’re not done eating!” Mammon calls after her.<br/>
Pyra mumbles, “I’m not hungry anymore,” before walking out the door and running to her room.</p><p>After reaching her bedroom, Pyra throws herself onto her bed and cries, clutching her stuffie to her chest and letting her feelings boil over.<br/>
She hears a knock at the door and a voice call from the other side, “Hey, it’s Belphie, I have my brothers with me. Please come out and talk to us, you’re wailing like a banshee in here.”<br/>
“Go away, I don’t need your help,” Pyra yells, desperately clutching her stuffie in an attempt to calm herself.<br/>
“Alright, then we’re coming in,” Mammon says, opening up the door and beckoning his brothers inside. The bedroom is a bit small for eight people, but that doesn’t seem to have stopped the brothers from squeezing themselves in.<br/>
Pyra grabs the blankets and throws them over herself, hiding from the boys. “I don’t like people seeing me cry,” she says, muffled by the thick blankets covering her.<br/>
Beel walks over and carefully lifts the blankets, “Pyra, please talk to us.”<br/>
Letting out a deep sigh, Pyra slowly comes out from under the covers to face the seven pairs of eyes trained on her.<br/>
“What’s got you this upset, darling?” Asmo asks, “Crying like this isn’t good for your skin.”<br/>
Pyra takes a deep breath to ground herself, “My rabbit died. I just got the message.”<br/>
Levi is the first to speak up, “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Pyra. I remember how hard it was when Henry 1.0 went missing.”<br/>
Pyra leaps up out of bed and hugs him, scaring him a bit.<br/>
“Oh, sorry” Pyra mumbles, pulling away from him.<br/>
Levi grabs her back and hugs her tight, “No, it’s okay, you just scared me.”<br/>
Satan comes up behind her and hugs her, trapping her between him and Levi, “I’m so sorry Pyra, I know how much he meant to you.”<br/>
“Group hug!” Asmo yells, coming in to hug her from the side.<br/>
All the brothers come around her to form a big hug circle with Pyra in the middle.<br/>
Pyra laughs, “Thanks guys, but I can’t breathe in here.”<br/>
All the brothers instantly jerk away, mumbling apologies.<br/>
“No, it’s alright,” Pyra reassures them, “Just maybe one at a time?”<br/>
The brothers nod and each give her a hug. Lucifer is last and a bit hesitant, knowing that Pyra doesn’t like him too much.<br/>
“Oh come here you big idiot,” Pyra says jokingly, holding her arms out to him.<br/>
Lucifer smiles and walks over to her, pulling her into a tight hug, “I’m so sorry about your rabbit. If there’s anything I can do for you, just let me know.”<br/>
Pyra nods, “Thank you, Lucifer.”</p><p>Pyra is sitting in the foyer reading when she hears the front door open. She looks up to see Lucifer with a hand behind his back.<br/>
“I brought you something,” Lucifer says, walking over to Pyra.<br/>
Pyra puts her book down, very suspicious of his behavior, “What did you do?”<br/>
Lucifer pulls his hand out from behind his back to reveal a baby bunny, “Surprise!”<br/>
Pyra jumps out of her chair and screams, “Oh my gosh! You got me a bunny! What’s its name?”<br/>
“He doesn’t have a name yet, I thought I’d let you choose,” Lucifer says, handing her the rabbit.<br/>
Pyra takes the rabbit and holds him to her chest, “Sammy, his name is Sammy.”<br/>
Lucifer smiles softly, “That’s a wonderful name.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>